Masashi Sudo
was , a character in the Kamen Rider Series installment Kamen Rider Ryuki. He was the third of the 13 Kamen Riders the story revolves around. History Kamen Rider Ryuki School Ghost Story 2 Masashi was a corrupt police detective, using his job to effectively cover up his illegal activities, disposing of any witnesses to his acts. He had a partner, the older Tomoyuki Kaga who owned the Antiques and Collection shop, until the older man's demand - for a bigger cut in the profit - made Masashi kill him, plastering him into the wall of his own shop seconds before Shiro Kanzaki appeared and offered him a Card Deck, explaining the terms of accepting it. Masashi took it gladly and made his Contract with the Mirror Monster Volcancer, becoming Kamen Rider Scissors and playing a part in the disappearances as he feeds his victims to Volcancer. He and Ren Akiyama (Kamen Rider Knight) confronted each other once prior to the series, neither aware of each others' identity. The Monster's Antique Store Reiko was investigating the Antiques and Collection shop after finding a link between it and some of the missing people, only to be attacked by Masashi hiding in the shadows. When the passerby she had spoken with heard the commotion and screamed for help, Masashi ran out through the back and came back through the front pretending to be a passing officer. Reiko was taken to the hospital where she would spend the next couple of days, attempting to unravel the mystery while sending Shinji to investigate the issue for her. But when Shinji ran across Scissors in the Mirror World while fighting Volcancer, Ren came to his aid after making the conclusion that Kaga was the Rider. But against Ren's wishes, Shinji attempted to make peace with Scissors, leaving his calling card in the shop. Deciding to take advantage of the boy's gullibility, Masashi easily tricked Shinji into giving his name, Knight's human identity and Yui Kanzaki's address. With that, Masashi had Volcancer stage an "accident" for Ren, while he personally attempted to kill Shinji himself from Mirror World. When that failed, Masashi then kidnapped Yui to use her relation to Shiro for his benefit. Ren was able to corner him and rescue Yui, revealing that he knows the truth behind Kaga (who was plastered to the shop wall as Ren found the cracking cemented wall and glasses falling out of it, with the hand of Kaga sticking out). The Mysterious Rider After Sudo got information from Shinji, he seeked after Yui Kanzaki, lying to her that he found Shiro's driving license. Masashi knocked Yui out unconscious in his car and drove to the sea. But unfortunately, he was confronted by Ren, with Shinji following. He later visited the injured Reiko, suggesting that Sudo is responsible for her attack and the mysterious dissapearances of the other missing subjects. Two officers confronted Sudo, but he ran away to a mirror, cornered, he smiled while summoning his Volcancer to kill off the officers. Shinji confronted Masashi, while Masashi revealed his intent to kill off everyone who now knows the truth behind Kaga's murder, Shinji was about to fight Masashi when Ren took his place in battling Scissors with Shinji as Kamen Rider Ryuki watching. In the course of the battle, Ren managed to crack Scissors' Card Deck. After using their Final Vents on one-another, Scissors' Deck shattered, thus breaking his Contract with Volcancer as Scissors' armor started to fade. Volcancer immediately grabbed and pinned Scissors against its chest, devouring its master in an ironic death by betrayal. Oddly, Scissors, like Kamen Rider Gai and Kamen Rider Imperer, didn't reappear in the epilogue after Shiro Kanzaki reverted time. Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders In the 13 Riders special, Masashi was among Kamen Rider Verde's conspirators in trapping Shinji by pretending to be his ally. He was suddenly betrayed and killed by Kamen Rider Ouja, stating his dislike of police officers. This also makes him the second Rider and the third contestant expelled from the Rider War. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Scissors was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. It is unknown if this Scissors is a revived Masashi or an A.R. World one. Video Game Appearances Kamen Rider Climax Heroes OOO Kamen Rider Scissors appears in the video game with the others Kamen Riders of the Heisei Era,in Kamen Rider Climax Heroes OOO. Kamen Rider Climax Heroes Fourze Kamen Rider Scissors appears in the video game with the others Kamen Riders of the Heisei Era,in Kamen Rider Climax Heroes Fourze. Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes Kamen Rider Scissors appears in the video game with the others Kamen Riders in Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes. All Kamen Rider: Rider Revolution Kamen Rider Scissors appeared as Rider Summoned By Diend in All Kamen Rider: Rider Revolution. Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride Kamen Rider Scissors appears as a playable character in this video game. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Scissors is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Kamen Rider Scissors Kamen Rider Scissors Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm.TV Asahi. (2002). Kamen Rider Scissors. *'Rider Weight': 93 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 10 km. *'Hearing': 10 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 250 AP (12.5 t.) *'Kicking Power': 300 AP (15 t.) *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Scissors Pinch': 1000 AP (50 t.) *'Shell Defense': 2000 GP (100 t.) *'Scissors Attack': 4000 AP (200 t.) *'Advent: Volcancer': 3000 APAdvent Cards. (150 t.) Masashi can transform into Kamen Rider Scissors using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Volcancer. His Visor, the , is a claw-equipped gauntlet on his left arm that also functions as his personal weapon. Scissors' jumping height and running speed are identical to Ryuki's, but his kicking power is lower in exchange for a slightly higher punching power. Through the use of his Strike Vent Advent Card, Scissors can arm himself with the , an arm-mounted claw derived from Volcancer's left pincer. His Guard Vent equips him with the , a shield derived from the armor plating on Volcancer's back. By using his Final Vent, Scissors can execute his finisher, the , in Volcancer launches Scissors into the air with its claws. Scissors then curls into a ball and rapidly spins in the air before crashing into the enemy. Appearances: Ryuki Episodes 5-6, 28, 13 Riders Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Scissors Visor - Scissors' Visor and personal weapon that enables him to use Advent Cards Vehicles *Ride Shooter - Motorcycle used by any Rider to enter the Mirror World Legend Rider Devices - Ridewatch= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Scissors, this Ridewatch would provide access to the ScissorsArmor. It is dated 2002. This Ridewatch was one of the five winners of a poll held by Bandai to select Riders to be used in a five-pack of DX Ridewatches. KRZiO-Scissors Ridewatch.png|Scissors Ridewatch Scissors_Ridewatch_Transparent_Inactive.png|Scissors Ridewatch (Inactive) }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Masashi Sudo is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Scissors, his suit actor was . Conception Notes *Kamen Rider Scissors' design is also based on one of the the first Kamen Rider series' Shocker monsters, Kanibubbler. **Also in the game Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes OOO and so on, if the player choose to play as Kamen Rider Scissors, Volcancer became his striker where it releases bubble projectiles from its mouth before ramming into the enemy, mimicking the said Shocker monster. *Like other Riders in the war, Sudo died an ironic death: He fed people to Volcancer to strengthen it, only to die by being eaten by his monster. *Though clearly being for selfish reasons, Masashi's specific motivation for entering the Rider War, his intended wish if victorious, is never actually stated. *The full version of his Final Vent attack is never seen, a fact which is brought up in ''Let's Go Kamen Riders''' net movie. *Scissors is the first Kamen Rider to serve entirely as an antagonist. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ryuki **Episode 4: School Ghost Story 2 **Episode 5: The Monster's Antique Store **Episode 6: The Mysterious Rider * Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuki @ TV Asahi *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page See also *Kamen Rider Scissors (A.R. World) - Another version of Scissors found in Kamen Rider Decade *Ishihashi The new Kamen Rider Scissors in Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Card Riders Category:Deceased Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Antivillains Category:Police